She's His Billy, He's Her Penny
by FreyaHawthorne
Summary: She was always that nerd in the corner. Now, however, the 100 are on Earth, and Mia's determined to make herself into a force to be reckoned with. At least they gave her a love interest to protect.
1. Chapter 1

Prior to being imprisoned, I had a good life. My mom was a mechanic, my dad a guard. I somehow turned out to have a talent in medicine, and my training begun when I was thirteen- the same year my life went to hell in a handbasket.

It started with some medicine, a blood thinner used for patients with serious risk for heart attacks and strokes. Really, I meant to help. I thought if I could just tamper with the mixture a little bit, then I could make it more effective. Turns out I was right. My new medicine worked better that the old one. Too much better.

Of course, I wasn't stupid about the whole thing. I tried it on myself first; fortunately, it never went anywhere else, because I almost died. I had thinned my own blood too much, and Abby, our head doctor, had to work for almost four hours to get my body functioning again. After that, I was locked up in prison, for the heinous crime of wasting resources.

I was only there for two years. It was about 3 months after my fifteenth birthday when guards stormed into my cell.

"Face the wall, prisoner." the one in the front demanded. Compliant, I followed the command, not wanting to piss off the guards again. Last time I did, I didn't eat for almost a week. I almost screamed, however, as I felt them clamp something around my wrist, needles tearing my skin. What the hell? This was so far beyond normal I didn't even know how to deal with it.

"What's happening?" I chanced a question, hoping the guards wouldn't mind. They didn't, but they didn't answer my question either. They just kept propelling me down a hallway towards- was that a ship?-where I could see more prisoners being loaded. I felt sick to my stomach. The only reason I could see to put all the prisoners on a ship was to float them, and I definitely didn't want to die.

"Please, what's going on? Oh god, I don't wanna die…" Yeah, I was freaking out.

"Shut up, you're not going to die, you're being sent to earth." one guard finally snapped at me. I was completely dumbfounded. Earth? The planet whose reputation was for its beauty, and it's likelihood of killing us all with massive amounts of radiation? We were going there?

"Get the hell off me! I'm not going anywhere! I'll be floated first!" I screamed this time, now more certain than ever of our eminent demise. They didn't seem to care, though, as they bundled me onto the ship and strapped me to a seat.

"Hey, I'm Monty." I turned to look at the kid next to me who had just introduced himself. It seemed like kind of an odd time, but why not?

"Amelia," I replied, finally deciding that my internal panicking had gone on long enough. Plus, the boy was majorly cute, almost squeal-worthy, which didn't hurt at all. "How are you?" Almost immediately, I wanted to slap myself. Could I sound any more ridiculous? Thankfully, he laughed.

"Well, I'm finally out of prison, and going to a planet that may or may not mean my certain death. However, I am talking to a pretty girl for the first time since I was fifteen, so how bad can I be?" he smiled here, making me blush at the cuteness. Seriously, how can a boy in his upper teens be so adorable? He had the kind of cuteness that just made you want to hug him and pinch his cheeks. Definitely not hot, but attractive all the same. And yes, I realize that I was probably using him and his attractiveness to distract me from my fears of dying a slow, torturous death, but he was probably doing the same thing.

"I've been locked up since I was thirteen- not much time for talking to guys either, and certainly not cute ones." Was this flirting? Once again, why not? It's not as if I'd have a whole lot of time to learn how. This time, it was his turn to blush.

"I'll let you know if I see any, okay?" he joked. Was that how he took my comment? I hoped not. I was trying to say that _he_ was attractive.

"Umm..." I didn't really know how to reply to that. God, my friends used to make this look so easy! Thankfully, the awkward interaction was interrupted by another boy who was brought in by the guards.

"Monty!" he called, grinning ear to ear. He was tall and lanky, with a thin face and goggles perched on top of his head.

"Hey, Jasper! Joining the party, huh?" the Asian boy replied, seemingly just as happy to see him. They were probably friends before prison.

"Hello, I'm Jasper," the new boy said, addressing me, "Hey Monty," he turned back to his friend, "how'd you score such a pretty one?" Monty flushed even more then before.

"Shut it, Jasper," he muttered, obviously embarrassed. "Amelia and I were just talking, right?"

"Mia," I corrected, "I hate Amelia. Makes me feel like I'm in trouble." I had to admit, it was a little flattering that they both thought I was so attractive. I had never really had a boy interested in me before- granted, last time I saw a boy, I was a thirteen year old hermit who had A-cup boobs and hair I could sit on. Now, I was a 15 year old delinquent with big hips and bigger boobs. Apparently I had magically become hotter in my time as a jailbird.

"Well then Mia," Jasper said in a cheesy voice, "if my friend here's not gonna make a move, may I be the first to ask you on a date? You know, when we land, and have food, and stuff." I'm pretty sure he was kidding.

"Sorry, Jasper," I said, overdramatically, "I have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with Monty. When we reach the ground, we were planning on eloping, but you can be the witness if you want." There was a second of silence, then we all burst into laughter, glancing at each other every so often, which just made us laugh more. "No, but, seriously," I managed to gasp out, "Monty is _way_ more my type." I winked at him, all of us still chuckling. His blush came back with a vengeance.

"Well, uh, ummm..." he was just stuttering now. Still adorable.

"So Mia, what my apparently brain-dead friend is trying to say, is tell us about yourself."

"Well, mom was a mechanic, she worked on air circulation stuff, mostly. Dad was actually a guard, but he was a good parent. They both were. I was scouted for medical when I was thirteen-" Monty cut me off.

"You were _scouted_ for _medical_? You had to have been so insanely smart... they take, like, a person a year. At thirteen, you have to have been one of the youngest..."

"Actually, no. People are usually pulled a little earlier for medical, because the training is a little more arduous. I had to learn both ark medical practices, and what to do should we ever find ourselves on earth. Kinda sucks I got myself locked up before I could learn everything, right?"

"How did you get in trouble?" Jasper wanted to know. "You don't really seem like a troublemaker.

"Experimenting." I said. "I stole some blood thinners to play around with, to see if I could make them any better. Turns out I made them too potent, so when I tried them on myself I nearly died, then got arrested for stealing medicine." Both of their eyes were wide.

"Damn, and I thought we were lame," Jasper joked. "We got busted for making drugs, you got caught nerding out." I laughed. I could just picture that, the two of them sitting in some secluded corner, trying to hide whatever it was that they made under their jackets.

"Hey, I was trying to be helpful." I protested playfully. "Not my fault they don't let us play around with chemical compounds." Their eye rolling was alarmingly synchronized. "What about you guys? I know why you're here, but what were your lives like before?"

"We grew up on farming station," Monty began, surprising me. Despite him being the first to talk to me, it seemed as if he were the less vocal of the duo. "Best friends. We were pretty much raised together. At fourteen, I was scouted for engineering-" Jasper picked the sentence up flawlessly.

"-and I was going to stay in farming. Between you and me, I hated school. Only class I was good at was chemistry. But then, when we were fifteen, Monty here," he nudged his friend, "forgot to replace the herbs we stole, so we got caught."

"And you are how old, now?" I asked, curious.

"Seventeen, Monty answered. "And you?"

"Fifteen, but-" I was cut off by a commotion from behind us. The guards were shutting the door, sealing us in. We were going to drop.

I must have paled significantly, because Monty grabbed my hand in a comforting, yet bold, gesture. Then the jolt I had been expecting came- we were entering the atmosphere.

Chancellor Jaha came onto the screens.

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." ("Gee thanks," I whisper to Monty.) "Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years." The screen was flickering. "Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately." After this, it cut off completely, and the ship started shaking. I was terrified.

Two idiots decided that it would be a good idea to unstrap themselves, following the lead of some guy who apparently used like a month's worth of oxygen to illegally go outside the ark. Turns out karma doesn't exist, because he was the only one of the idiotic trio not to die when parachutes deployed. No one had time to mourn the morons, though, because we had landed. For the first time in our lives, we would set foot on the ground. For the first time in our lives, we would be able to sit in silence, without the telltale hum of machinery. For the first time in our lives, we would be able to live as we wanted, without looking over our shoulders and stepping on eggshells constantly. For the first time in our lives, we were free.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's me! I've tried posting before, but that didn't turn out very well, so I'm trying again! I am seriously obsessed with this show, and totally in love with Monty, so why not make him an OC? Anyway, I know this chapter is short anf kind of terrible, but really I just can't wait for them to be on the ground, so something can actually happen! Hopefully I'll get more up soon :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"We're back bitches!" was the call that unfroze us. We all rushed out at once, a mad, writhing mass of people, for now not in the least concerned about the radiation that might be seeping into our bones and killing us off even as we danced for joy. No, we were too happy for that. To feel the grass beneath our feet, the wind on our faces, the warmth of the sun- this was bliss. The heady feeling was only exacerbated by each others' excitement as we screamed our joy to this new and exciting world. Nothing could have brought us down, I thought. Nothing except for Clarke Griffin, and her incessant need to be in charge. I had never liked her, even on the ark, but when her newest puppy dog, Finn, grabbed Jasper and Monty for her little expedition to Mount Weather, I elected to go too. I had learned my lesson with Clarke once, when she was helping her mother and I in medical. She was persistent, and didn't give up even when she was wrong. No way was I letting Monty and Jasper go on a trip in an unfamiliar, dangerous place, with someone so single-mindedly focused on her purpose.

So what if I'm a little bit of a mama bear? I had always been protective of my friends. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Make that six," I added, walking up to the group. "What, you nerds think you can leave without me?" I shot at Jasper, who just looked away. I was confused. We had been getting along well earlier, why did he shut me down like that? I looked around, trying to figure it out. Then I realized Octavia Blake was there. Oh.

"I see. Well, Monty and I'll have fun, right?" I said cheerfully in the awkward silence, linking arms with the shy boy.

"Yeah, it'll be a blast," he said sarcastically. "We can die of radiation poisoning in each others' arms."

"Whatever guys, lets just go, alright? We need to get back here as soon as possible with food." Three guesses as to who that was. You guessed it, Chancellor Griffin herself.

We tromped out of the clearing we had landed in. It must've been quite a sight; six delinquents, all clad in impractical fabrics, walking out into the woods in total silence. We were all (except Clarke) trying to take in the scenery that was so unlike anything we had seen before. That, of course, couldn't last.

"That, my friend, is poison sumac," Monty tells Jasper. They had been messing around for hours, ever since they figured out that Clarke was not actually an official to whom they were required to listen.

"What? It is?" Jasper said, panicking. I just sniggered from my place in the back.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming actually." It made sense for Monty to know that, with his background on Farming Station. It was more a wonder that Jasper _didn't_ know that.

"I guess you would know all about medicinal herbs, wouldn't you guys?" I drawled, referring to their illegal activities back on the ark. Monty chuckled, and Jasper turned to glare at me. He had moved from hitting on me to trying to impress Octavia, and I didn't care about his his romantic goals, but I would have appreciated it if he didn't ignore me.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Yup, right on time. You could always trust Clarke to hone in on any fun and destroy it.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" I asked bluntly, steamrolling over whatever Finn wanted to say. I didn't honestly care.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'Why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. But joke away, at least the scenery's pretty!"

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Jasper whispers, and everyone sniggers.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted." Finn says to my friends.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden," Jasper replies, winking, "If you know what I mean."

"And _someone_," Monty added, annoyed, "forgot to replace what we took."

"Someone had apologized, like, a thousand times. How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper was trying to flirt again.

"Being born." Was the pretty girl's only answer, before she sped up to go talk to Clarke.

"That is so not game," I teased Jasper. He grimaced sarcastically at me, but my answering comment was disrupted by Clarke's motion to join her at the edge of a clearing.

A deer. An honest-to-god, real, in the flesh, deer. The first animal I had seen in my life. The first animal any of us had seen. It was almost surreal. Then Finn stepped on a twig, and it's second face made it seem a little less fantastic, and slightly more horrific. And ominous. Because who's to say we won't grow an extra face?

The walk was a little more somber after that. There was no more joking or messing around. Instead, we were treated to a sob story from Clarke, about how she and her father were arrested for trying to tell the citizens we were running out of air.

"You know," I said conversationally to Monty, "it was her mom who got me locked up." He seemed surprised.

"Clarke?"

"Yeah. After I tried the medicine she had to fix me, get the stuff out of my blood. Instead of just letting me go and passing it off as an illness, which, by the way, she totally could've done, she reported me. She was my mentor, she trained me, then she condemned me." I had no doubt I sounded bitter. "I don't really like the Griffin family."

"Well, uh, I don't really blame you?" It came out sounding like a question. "I would probably be pretty mad too."

"Well, thanks, but- hey, what are you doing?" Octavia was... taking off her pants?

"There's a river, Mia." Monty told me helpfully. I pouted- it wasn't my fault I was short.

"Oh damn, I love Earth," Jasper said, eyeing the skin Octavia was baring. Monty just looked away awkwardly.

"Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Clarke. I smirked.

"If she wants to get in the water, she can. Not like you can really stop her, can you Clarke?" she glared at me, and I could literally see the anger in her eyes, just under the deceptively pretty blue color. She managed to ignore me, however, in favor of chastising someone who might actually care, when Octavia jumped in the water.

"Octavia..."

"We can't swim!" Jasper shouted, as if that would stop her. She was already in the river, it wouldn't do much good now. She wasn't under for long, thankfully, when she came back to the surface, peering over the water like mermaids in the old stories.

"I know, but we can stand!" She said, emerging from the water fully, cackling.

"There isn't supposed to be a river here." Clarke was, once again, ruining things. This time, Finn called her on it.

"Well, there is. So take off you damn clothes." I was not willing to take my clothes off in front of these people. Earth may have been empowering, and sure I was reinventing myself to be more confident, stronger, but there was no way I was that confident yet.

"Oh, Octavia? Get out of the water." Jasper's voice was panicked again. I immediately saw the danger; what looked like an eel was heading right for her, fast.

"Move it, Blake!" I shouted. Why wasn't she getting out of the water?

"Get out of the water now!" Clarke's voice was added to the mix.

The thing reached her, and she went under.

"Octavia!" we were all panicking now. Jasper went to grab her, but Finn held her back.

"No." was all he said.

"What the hell is that? We have to help her! What are you going to do?" Jasper was readying himself for... something.

"Try not to get eaten." he replied. Man, he had it bad already.

"No,wait. If we distract it, it might let her go." Octavia was still screaming and thrashing in the water, sometimes managing to take a breath. Whatever the thing was, it had a strong bite. Clarke and Jasper knocked a rock into the water, and the animal followed the disturbance. Jasper waded into the water, going to grab the still-struggling girl.

I was frozen. The whole time, I couldn't move a fricking muscle. This was my first life or death situation ever. In my life. It wasn't something I could solve by knowing the entire periodic table, or every bone in the human body, or even having steady hands. I was not prepared for this. I was helpless, and completely useless as they all managed to get her to shore.

"Note to self: next time, save the girl." Monty joked, nudging me. He must've seen my freak-out.

We spent our first night on Earth in the woods. After Octavia's little incident, we just retreated back to the woods, where there were no man-eating fish. By that time it was dark, so we plopped ourselves down on the ground and slept anywhere we could find room. Somehow I ended up by Octavia, which wasn't terrible, until I found out she was a cuddler.

Next time, Jasper can have the spot closest to her.

It was a beautiful evening. The sky was clear, the stars bright, the crickets chirping. At least, as far as I could tell. I fell asleep within five minutes of my head hitting the ground.

The next day dawned just as clear and beautiful as the last. We dawdled for a few minutes upon waking, trying to delay the inevitable horror of moving, but Clarke, as always, was uncompromising.

"Seriously Griffin, just give us a damn break! You've had us walking since we landed. This is Earth! This is the first time we can, so curb your dictator tendencies for five goddamn seconds and let us look at the f*cking scenery!" Her look was offended at best.

"You know why we have to get to Mount Weather, Mia," she explained in that intense voice that seemed to edge on patronizing. "We need the food. Also, don't swear."

"I'm not even going to address the fact that you think you can tell me how to talk. Maybe, though, if you stopped to think for two seconds, you would realize that we have two kids here from farming! I'd be willing to bet money that Monty here could identify more than poison sumac, right?" I looked at Monty, who just nodded, looking a bit intimidated. "We have time, Clarke. We're going to be down here alone for a while; even if the ark decides that it's survivable down here, you think they'll be able to get everyone down here in short order? Stop and smell the roses, princess."

"Look, you're right. I'm sure Monty and Jasper could be more than helpful in identifying plants, but you don't get it. Maybe it's 'cuz you're young, or maybe you're just stupid, but either way you're being shortsighted. If we are going to be here awhile, we're gonna need shelter, blankets, tools- things I'm sure they don't teach you how to make on _Farming Station!_ So get your head out of the clouds, and mature a little while you're at it. This is no place for teenage hormones."

"Don't you dare! You're only two years older than me, and I'm not the one who's naive enough to think that because my mommy's a bigwig on the ark you'll automatically get respect here!"

"At least I'm not a little girl pretending to be a woman for the sake of a guy! Just because a boy's paying attention to you for the first-"

"Stop it." Finn broke in. "We can't fight. Clarke, you've been saying we need to stick together. So both of you stop it. Mia, you're right, it wouldn't hurt to stop and look at everything, but Clarke's right too. We need to get the stuff from Mount Weather. Can you two just not talk until then? Please?" I just looked away, I hadn't meant to get into it with Clarke.

"Whatever," she muttered. "Come on, guys. Let's get moving." With that, we set off, the air awkward and still simmering.

"Sorry about that," I said to Monty, after a while of walking. "Didn't mean to go off on her in front of all you guys."

"Nah, you're fine," he said with a smile on his face. "We needed something to keep the walk interesting anyway."

"Hey Jasper," I was slightly heartened by Monty's forgiveness. "You said you liked chemistry, right?" He looked confused, but nodded. "Why am I making bad chemistry jokes?" the look of confusion didn't go away. "Because all the good ones… argon!" He broke down in laughter. It wasn't even very funny, but after the oppressive silence of the morning, my lame joke seemed worthy of a comedy club.

"You know what you should do with your bad jokes, Mia?" he said, smirking.

"What?"

"Take them all, and _barium_!"

"Do you wanna hear about nitric oxide?" I asked. Jasper thought for a minute.

"NO!" he crowed triumphantly when he finally realized what I wanted. "Why did you get picked by the doc, anyway? You seem to like chem much better, if the dumb jokes are any indication."

"Not really much you can do with chem but med training. They wanted to train me to make new medicines, I just got started a little early." I smirked.

"That's not funny, Mia!" Clarke stopped short upon hearing the amusement in that sentence. "Mom had to waste time and more medicine keeping you alive after your little _experiment_. She was upset for weeks after you got locked up."

"Upset for weeks, huh? Did she tell you she was the one who turned me in?" the blonde seemed surprised at this tidbit. Maybe she really didn't know. Whatever the reason, it seemed to stop her short. It definitely stopped the conversation.

"Hey guys, it's another river. Should we cross?" Octavia called from ahead.

"I think it's the same river," said Clarke. "But I can see better from here, I think Mount Weather is on the other side. Is there any way to cross without getting eaten?"

"I may have a way." Finn was smirking in a devious way that made me think I really wouldn't like his plan.

I was right; I hated Finn's plan. I was relatively fit from exercising in prison, (there's not really much else to do) but I think I was quickly developing a fear of the water. Swinging above it wasn't exactly my idea of fun. I was not, however, the only nervous one.

"You wanted to go first, now quit stalling." Clarke told Finn. He was poised by the river, vine in his hand.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine." I was very proud of myself when I knew that the apogee was the highest point of something.

"The Apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn asked, noticeably nervous.

"Apogee, not Apache." was Jasper's correction.

"He knows. Today, Finn."

"Aye, aye, Captain. See you on the other side." Finn prepared himself to jump, but was halted by Jasper.

"Wait.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Let me. I can do it." He said, glancing at Octavia. It was kind of cute how he wanted to show off.

"Knew there was a badass in you somewhere!" was his crush's encouraging response. He just chuckled anxiously.

"Don't fight it, Jasper," I added. "Don't let yourself think. Just jump!"

He jumped.

"We are the apache! Yeah!" he was shouting from the other side, holding up a Mount Weather sign. We had made it! Clarke readied herself to go next, spurred on by our cheers, when Jasper collapsed, a spear sticking out of his chest.

"What the hell?" I shouted. "Jasper!" Monty and I called his name together. wheeling around frantically, we tried to locate the thrower, with no luck.

"Get down; Get down!" Finn was pulling at us, herding us towards a rock we could hide behind.

"Jasper," Monty whispered, and I couldn't imagine how it felt to see your best friend be speared in front of you and not be able to stop it.

"It's okay," I said, crouching beside him. "It'll be okay."

Clarke looked at us, her expression grave.

"We're not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it; I skipped practicing my 5 solos in my orchestra concert tomorrow to upload this ;)<strong>

**To Guest: Thank you for being my first reviewer, and I'm glad you like it! In regards to Mia's age, I just thought it would be an interesting dynamic between her and Monty to have her be not only the more forceful of the two, but also younger. Hope it doesn't weird you out too much! **

**Thank you to OhBeClever, my first follower! Thank you! **


End file.
